The Big Shot!
"The Big Shot" the second episode of The Ren & Stimpy Show and it originally aired on August 11, 1991. Characters *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Mr. Horse *Woman #1 *Woman #2 *Stimpy Pillow *Muddy Mudskipper Summary Stimpy absolutely loves living in Hollywood (how he got there can be explained by the episode Stimpy's Big Day). He also loves being an extremely famous person cat. But soon he starts to miss Ren (as much as Ren misses him) and ends up giving up all of his fame and his boat loads of cash to go back and once again see Ren. Plot In a continuation of Stimpy's Big Day, Ren is living his life on his own and starts having memories of his friend, wondering what he is doing now. Stimpy is shown at the Huge Market starring in a Gritty Kitty infommercial to juxtapose an ordinary litter with the Gritty Kitty litter and test it using a horse for the job. Meanwhile, Ren is in bed staring at the picture of Stimpy on the nightstand and turns out the light. When he tries to go to sleep, he finds Stimpy's face print on the pillow adjacent to him and moves into the living room to sleep instead. But Stimpy appears everywhere in his presence and Ren freaks out. Back in Hollywood, Stimpy dives into a pool full of the Gritty Kitty Litter, and back at the trailer house, Ren watches television to keep his mind off his friend. But every channel has Stimpy on it and pretty soon, Ren comes across the channel with Stimpy in the Muddy Mudskipper show. After the show, Muddy Mudskipper congratulates Stimpy for his performance. But Stimpy is devastated due to the fact that he isn't with his friend anymore. So he returns home and reunites with Ren, much to the latter's delight. Ren asks Stimpy what he did with the money, to which Stimpy replies that he gave it all away for him. When Ren realizes this after a few seconds later, he slaps Stimpy senseless and Stimpy smiles as he is back home with his friend. Production Music *''Big Show Theme'' – Robert Sharples *''Valse Moderne'' – George Fenton, John Leach *''L’Esprit de Paris'' – John Leach *''Stop Gap'' – Robert Sharples *''Quiz Organ (a)'' – Curtis Schwartz *''Stop Gap'' – Robert Sharples *''Tom Fool'' – Van Phillips *''Softly She Sleeps'' – Cedric King-Palmer *''Waltz of the Flowers'' – Ron Ronsted, Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *''Dramatic Impact 2'' – Ivor Slaney *''Hollywood Holiday'' – Frank Samuels *''Spring Song'' – Felix Mendelssohn *''Saw Theme'' – William Trytel *''Waltzing in Dreamland'' – Alan Moorhouse *''Workaday World'' – Jack Beaver *''Hollywood Romance'' – Peter Yorke *''Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture'' followed by "Pathétique" Symphony No.6 – Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *''Domestic Fun ©'' – Ernest Tomlinson Watch Episode Notes *This episode is always aired side by side with Stimpy's Big Day as it would make no sense to viewers who had never seen it. Trivia *The scene where Muddy and Stimpy are seen running in the cartoony style is a homage to Yogi Bear and other various Hanna Barbera cartoons, also Stimpy quotes lines from The Jetsons, Pixie and Dixie, Popeye, and even Elmer Fudd from the Looney Tunes shorts. **Billy West, Stimpy's voice actor, would go on to be the current voice of Elmer Fudd from Space Jam onwards, and he has later voiced as Popeye in the 2004 TV special, Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy. *When Ren flips through the channels, he finds "Ask Dr. Stupid", another show starring Stimpy, which would soon become a series of in-between episode shorts. *This is one of the few episodes where Ren is shown to really care for Stimpy, for he gets emotional when he's all alone, even close to tears. He was also shown to barely be able to take care of himself, leaving the house unclean and in shambles, and broke down upset multiple times. *This episode is a continuation to the previous episode, Stimpy's Big Day, as you can tell this is part two of the first episode of the show from where they left off, counting both episodes as story arcs. Meaning that this is the last part of the story arc. *The scene where Ren and Stimpy reunite is referenced again in Son of Stimpy, except in that episode Stimpy can't deliver his lines because he is encased in a block of ice. *This is the first time Ren doesn't appear on an episode title card. *"I Love Stimpy" is a parody of the 1950's show I Love Lucy. *Sergeant Stimpy of the Klondike is a reference to the animated shorts of Klondike Kat on the animated television series Underdog (1964-1973), although the title can also be a reference to TV series Sergeant Preston of the Yukon (1955-1958) *This episode is Mr. Horse's first appearance on the show. *Ren's line "Eh, goodbye folks" was used again in the end of another farewell segment in a season two episode, "Sven Hoek". Which represents both Billy and John voicing Ren in the same time in that episode. Goofs *When Mr. Horse smells Box B (Gritty Kitty) it still says the box is Box A (normal brand) for a few seconds, then it changes to Box B. *In this episode, a part of Stimpy is not colored in for a moment. *When Ren turns the TV dial, it does not appear in the next shot. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1